


豆浆ABO

by PURE_kilig



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PURE_kilig/pseuds/PURE_kilig
Summary: 续3





	豆浆ABO

一股热潮将他拍打上岸。

嗓子里像裹着一团火，起火地在遥远的胸腔里与肋骨间，那里孕育着一簇火苗，燥热却丝毫不温暖，所有的水分被迫蒸发，变成一粒一粒的躁动因子分流涌向四肢百骸……暖意涌来，熟悉却不甚温柔。

姜昇润在睁眼的一刹那意识到了什么，他小幅度地挣了挣肩膀，想要把压在身上的重物抖下去。腰间沉甸甸的，一条胳膊自他的身后毛躁地压上来。宋旻浩躺在他的身后、床铺的另外半边，鼻息平稳。睡熟后的信息素浓郁地沉淀下来，像一团包裹住胎儿的温暖羊水，有效地安抚了姜昇润怀孕初期的不良反应。他腹中的胚胎似有魂触一般，当属于父亲的醇厚信息素来到身边时，便奇异地安静下来，不再试图折磨他的母亲。  
然而姜昇润也不该忘记——事实上，他到目前为止仍然是一个未结合的Omega。  
孩子对父亲的渴求是刻在基因里的天性，那么Omega对Alpha的渴求便是如同洪水猛兽一般无法抑制的本能，甚至更加凶猛、更加剧烈。  
正如眼下这般进退两难的场面。  
姜昇润索性将头埋进被单里，然而Alpha的气味只会更加浓郁，商量好似的一股脑倒灌进他的鼻腔里。这与强烈的催情效果别无二致。他开始大口地喘息，却不敢发出什么声音。他的胸口大幅度地起伏，不断将喉腔涌上的燥热气息呼出去，又将空气里的催情因子吸入体内。一个恶性循环。  
身后的Alpha忽然动弹了两下，鼻息陡然止住了。姜昇润瞬间浑身绷得僵直，他缓缓将吸入的气无声地压进鼻腔，有些难耐地蹭了蹭腿，内裤与滚烫的肌肤相互摩擦。在静谧地卧室内，自他的胯间响起了隐秘而潮湿的水声。  
姜昇润立马难堪地意识到：他的后穴正缓慢地分泌出温热的体液，不幸的是，内裤已经被小范围地打湿了。  
然而Alpha的信息素将他浑身裹得暖洋洋，小腹里的生命在这一刻难得安静了下来。纵然嘴上不愿承认，但姜昇润心里并不想从宋旻浩的怀里挣脱出，然而他的发情症状愈发来势汹汹，恐怕要不了几分钟，后穴分泌出的体液就可以完全打湿身下的这片床单了。  
宋旻浩重新陷入睡眠，鼻息拉得悠长久远，看起来没有一丝突然转醒的迹象。姜昇润轻轻抓住腰间的胳膊，小心地拎着对方的手腕放下去。宋旻浩比他要重得多，但身材精瘦，重量的大部分比重来源于他的肌肉，因此要想完全悄无声息地挣脱这个怀抱并不容易。姜昇润又花了些时间，等到他真正赤着脚站在地板上时，一些黏稠的体液已经顺着他光裸的小腿滑了下来。  
他的气息不稳，小腿虚软又无力，脚下像踩着两团棉花，需要扶着墙才能站稳。宽大睡衣下的内裤完全被打湿了，像一团乱糟糟的布。体液滴滴答答地从卧室一路延伸至浴室，信息素的气味霎时间浓郁起来。  
走到浴室里时他几乎浑身瘫软着滑进浴缸，脑袋被高温熏得迷迷糊糊，以至于忘了锁上门，仅仅是轻轻地带上。他反手将水拧开，凉水霎时间从头顶灌顶而下。冰凉彻骨的水流与滚烫炙人的皮肤相撞，半冰半火，激得他几乎尖叫出来。头脑在这一瞬间恢复了片刻的清明，他还记得先褪下已经彻底报废的内裤。  
新买的抑制剂放在了床头柜里，现在再去拿为时已晚……姜昇润心乱如麻地想。况且他还不清楚抑制剂能否在孕期里使用…怎么办？自慰吗？不，自慰并不能解决根本问题……Omega的发情期仅仅靠抚摸性器自慰是无法度过的。浴室的柜橱里还放着几根自慰棒与跳蛋，这是他以前应付突如其来的发情期时用到的小道具。而眼下他的后穴正微微收缩着，源源不断涌出的热潮宛如天然的润滑液，可以轻而易举地容纳下SIZE最大的那一根。  
但是他不能。他的腹中还怀着一个孩子。  
姜昇润绝望地心想：这一次他也许要靠完全无插入式的自慰来度过发情期了。这无疑很难。  
凉水终于转温，浴缸的塞子被提前拔掉，浴缸里蓄不起水。姜昇润平躺在湿滑的浴缸底部，双腿伸展开来，勃起的性器完全暴露在空气中。他的皮肤原本就异常白皙，眼下被热气熏出近乎明艳的粉色，代替了所有应该色素沉淀的部分。那根粉嫩的性器只被柔软的手掌与口腔接纳过，平日里使用的次数屈指可数。它冲着水压强大的流柱抽芽，顶端颤巍巍地挺立起来。  
姜昇润刻意让喷头对准自己的性器，强大的水压代替按摩棒抚慰柱身，水流温暖地冲刷过他的全身。快感几乎像涨潮的海水般汹涌地扑来。  
第一次的高潮快得几乎不可思议。他的全身被包裹进温暖的海水中，脚趾头痉挛地扒着光滑的浴缸，潮吹与射精一同喷薄而出。耳边的白噪音归于一线的万籁俱寂。  
片刻的沉寂后，浴室里只有激烈地类似于溺水的喘气声。姜昇润疲乏地睁开眼，他的下身一片狼藉，怀孕将他的体力抽得一干二净，刚射过一次就已经累地快要睡过去，然而更加不妙的是——他的身体远远没有满足，后穴剧烈地收缩起来，巨大的空虚感几乎要将他拆吃入腹。  
水声不停，在温暖水流中他的性器再一次抬头。姜昇润几乎自暴自弃地握住了柱身，当射精不再起到效果，自慰无疑是一种机械化的痛苦折磨。  
他渴望这时候的Alpha，渴望对方醇厚且极具安抚性的信息素，渴望那些落在脖颈间的细碎亲吻与爱抚，渴望那根炙热滚烫的性器，渴望它插入身体里的快感。渴望此时此刻的宋旻浩……

“昇润。”

一双手穿过水流，紧紧地握住了他的手腕。低沉沙哑的嗓音从雾气后传来。姜昇润倏地睁开了眼，他的视野模糊，生理性的泪水仍然止不住地往外掉。随即，他被一双胳膊圈进怀里，对方像提小孩一般将他抱进腿间，一具他所熟悉的滚烫躯体贴着他的后背坐进了浴缸。  
姜昇润抽了抽鼻子，艰难地侧过头，半路中他遭到了一双唇的伏击。宋旻浩用力扣住了他的后颈，Omega滚烫的腺体暴露在这双粗糙的掌心中，而手的主人似乎察觉到了什么，甚至恶劣地摩挲起这片脆弱的皮肤。  
不亚于射精的敏感一股脑地冲上脑门，姜昇润没忍住呻吟了出来。  
随即，Apha的掌心缓缓下移，所经之处无疑带起了一片皮肤的颤栗。最终，它不可避免地滑向了小腹。当宋旻浩温柔地抚上这块微微鼓起的柔软肌肤时，姜昇润陡然剧烈颤抖了起来。  
“…这里，”Alpha低沉的嗓音萦绕在他的耳边，对方的食指在他的小腹上轻柔地打着转：“里面是我的孩子。”  
“……”  
姜昇润几乎要被化在这滩温柔中。他艰难地仰起头，眼泪像掉线的珍珠般喷涌而出。属于母性的本能被唤醒，他往后靠进对方的怀里，伸出胳膊将Alpha的脖颈压下。  
“你是他的父亲…”，他听见自己在抽噎里断断续续的声音，“标记我。”  
下一秒，他整个人被以一种圈搂的姿势揉进对方的怀中。宋旻浩用胳膊将他轻轻勒到胸前，缱绻的吻铺天盖地地落下来。一根滚烫炙热的性器从他的双腿间穿过，姜昇润只觉得自己的双腿一轻，随即，他被人从身后抬了起来。  
“等，等一下……”，刹那间他惊慌了起来：“……我受不了，孩子……别插进来……”  
“乖，”宋旻浩轻轻地吻了吻他头顶的发旋，继而将他的大腿根部合拢，“我不会伤害你……帮帮我。”  
Alpha的性器缓慢地顶开他用力合拢的大腿根部，宋旻浩从身后圈搂住他，一手握住他的高高翘起的性器，将两根滚烫的柱身紧紧贴在一起，继而开始搓揉。  
姜昇润几乎无法控制地呻吟起来，宋旻浩用一只手小心地护住了他的腹部。在对方好几次控制不住的大幅度抽插时，他的腹部仍然被一只温热的手掌紧紧贴住，几乎没移动分毫。  
情欲化开时信息素的气味愈加浓烈，姜昇润失神地紧靠进对方的怀中，肌肤相贴的触感缓解了后穴的空虚，沉郁的尼古丁味儿更是将他燥热的情欲缓缓压下。与之相反的，他后颈那块隐在发尾下的皮肤愈加滚烫，脆弱的腺体藏与皮表之下，眼下烫得几乎快要呼之欲出。  
“宋旻浩”，他听见自己的声音飘在空中：“标记我。”  
粗重的呼吸喷在他的耳后，宋旻浩将下巴磕在他的脖颈间。Alpha用柔软湿滑的舌尖轻轻啃噬他的耳垂，密密麻麻的亲吻落在这片光裸削瘦的脊背上。一路向上，最终，那双滚烫柔软的双唇踏足上这块处女地。  
“不后悔了吗？”  
宋旻浩轻轻叼住这块柔嫩皮肉，舌尖在皮肤上轻舔。他的掌心还护在Omega柔软的小腹上，下意识地摩挲打转。  
“不……”，姜昇润浑身颤抖起来，“咬吧。我想生。”  
下一秒，尖锐的刺痛感倏地划破皮肤。姜昇润惊喘着，小声地尖叫出声。他感知到对方的牙齿深深契入了皮下，有许多温热的液体冲破表层的阻碍正滚落下来……那是血珠，连成了一串滚落，随即被Alpha的舌尖舔去。  
一股热流涌入体内……温暖，且毫无攻击性的，像一团暖洋洋的海水，里面掺杂着尼古丁的信息素味儿，充盈进他的四肢百骸。他被妥帖地包裹其中，像一个睡着了的、赤裸着蜷缩起来的胎儿。  
发情期的情欲霎时间褪得一干二净。  
等到姜昇润回过神来时，他发现自己的确是以胎儿的姿势蜷缩在对方的怀中。他的下身一片狼藉，水不知什么时候已经被关掉了，宋旻浩从背后搂着他，性器已经摩擦着他的大腿射了出来。  
在满室的静谧与逐渐平息喘息声中，姜昇润忽然仰起头。隔着还未散去的雾气，他眨了眨眼，将问题抛了回去：  
“你不会后悔吗？”

“不……”，他的Alpha笑起来，温热的掌心抚上他的小腹。一个吻从雾里落下，随即是更多的亲吻。鼻息融化于通红的鼻尖，这一刻他们望进彼此的眼里。  
“接下来几个月要辛苦咯，新手妈妈。”


End file.
